Oublier
by Simakai
Summary: Yaoi KadajSephiroth. Histoire plutôt dark et triste. Pourquoi Kadaj demande til à sa Mère de lui faire oublier Sephiroth?


Mon premier yaoi à vie! (petit sourire fier et pervers) C'est un genre de commande... moi et mon amie Ju-san, on s'est amusée à créer des couples yaoi dans FF7... comme j'aime trop Kadaj, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit avec personne - il est à moi, à moi seule! mon précieux.. - mais j'ai décidé que le seul homme qui aurait pu le toucher, c'était Sephiroth. Comme vous allez le voir, c'est quand même pas très joyeux... et quand même très explicite. Attention, SPOILER ADVENT CHILDREN, mais comme vous prenez la peine de lire une fic sur Kadaj, je suppose que vous avez déjà vu le film...

* * *

**Oublier**

Ce qu'il aimait, c'était posséder. Posséder pour détruire, posséder pour être servi. Posséder pour son simple plaisir.

Il affirmait pourtant le contraire. Il disait qu'il n'avait besoin que de sa précieuse épée et son esprit, que le reste importait peu. Le reste… il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il le voulait quand même pour lui seul.

Je devais m'agenouiller à ses pieds, prendre son long membre dans ma bouche et le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Il glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux d'argent pour me forcer à rester là, et il me parlait, entre ses longs gémissements de plaisir.

Il me disait que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une part de lui. Je le suçais et je savais qu'il avait raison. Je versais pourtant des larmes. Puis il me couchait à ses côtés, dans son lit, et il me contemplait d'un regard que je n'ai jamais compris.

Tout cela était la faute de Mère. Notre Mère. Je n'existais qu'à cause de lui, je n'étais qu'un esprit, une poupée. Une pièce de rechange, si jamais il venait à mourir. Je le croyais bien trop fort pour mourir un jour. Mère l'avait rendu si grand, si puissant… Je le regardais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer, malgré toute ma haine pour lui.

Sephiroth. Ses longs, longs, longs cheveux blancs comme la neige. Ses yeux, pus pâles que les miens, deux portes sur l'univers de Mère dont il était plus proche. Son corps bronzé, sculpté, haut, sa posture fière, dominatrice. Et son sourire arrogant qui ne le lâchait jamais. Il n'aurait jamais dû sourire.

Il ne se souciait pas de mes deux frères. J'étais son préféré, j'étais le seul. S'il avait pu, s'il avait su aimer, il l'aurait peut-être fait, mais il en était bien incapable. Je n'étais que son jouet. L'instrument de son plaisir.

Kadaj, mets-toi à genoux. Kadaj, enlève tes vêtements. Kadaj, penche-toi. Kadaj, arrête de crier, tu m'énerves. Kadaj, tu peux t'en aller, maintenant.

J'étais bien trop jeune. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus en moi : ma jeunesse, mon corps de garçon qui n'a pas fini de grandir. Posséder cette enfance, cette jeune adolescence qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eue… Il fallait que ce soit moi, son frère de corps, une part de son esprit chaotique. J'étais à lui. J'étais lui.

Parfois, je me rebellais. Il devait m'attacher à son lit avec des chaînes pour me retenir, et il me frappait pour mieux me punir. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus faire. Me posséder par la violence, me posséder à travers mon sang et mes râles de douleur, me posséder à travers mes sanglots et mes larmes.

J'aurais voulu me défendre, mais comment faire du mal au grand Sephiroth? Je le frappais, je le mordais. Cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il était aiguillonné. Il finissait toujours par gagner, et j'avais honte de mes révoltes minables. Je ne me rebellais pas souvent, pour avoir moins mal. Je savais que tout ce que je ferais serait vain.

Il partait souvent accomplir le travail de Mère. J'aurais voulu l'accompagner, Loz et Yazoo aussi. Servir autre chose que les plaisirs pervers de Sephiroth, servir Mère, même si elle ne m'avait donné la vie que pour mieux me donner le désespoir.

Je voulais être son fils préféré à la place de Sephiroth. Je voulais inverser les rôles, et faire de lui mon esclave, le serviteur de toutes mes volontés. Ç'aurait été à lui de s'agenouiller, de prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche et de sucer, sucer, sucer jusqu'à écoeurement, mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'aurais pu laisser monter mon plaisir jusqu'à cet infini, et connaître enfin ce que j'ignore, la jouissance, le plaisir. Le regarder avaler, le coucher à mes côtés et lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un divertissement pour moi, que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Et sentir son regard suppliant – arrête-toi, Kadaj – mais continuer, l'humilier, le faire aimer ça.

Lui faire enfin vivre mon cauchemar, lui faire connaître l'enfer qu'il me montrait chaque nuit.

Yazoo et Loz savaient. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Je ne leur en veux pas. Ce sont eux qui ont séché mes larmes, réchauffé mon corps, pansé mes plaies. Ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu. Notre solitude à trois aurait pu nous tuer, la seule présence de Sephiroth minait nos vies, nos volontés, nos âmes.

Maintenant il est mort. Je le ressens dans tout mon corps, j'entends Mère hurler son désespoir et la chute de tous ses plans.

Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à être totalement heureux. Il était moi, j'étais lui. Une part de lui. J'étais à lui. À qui suis-je, dorénavant? Je m'appartiens? Non, je ne m'appartiens pas. Je n'ai jamais eu ma propre existence.

Je suis maintenant à Mère, à Mère seule. Qui sait… peut-être serai-je maintenant son préféré? Je suis à mes frères, je suis à Mère, je suis à notre grande famile.

Mère… je suis libre, mais je ne suis pas heureux. Je sais d'avance ce que tu exigeras de moi. Tu voudras Sephiroth.

D'accord.

Mais je veux l'oublier. Pour le retrouver, je dois oublier son amour de chair, son appétit atroce de ma bouche et de mon corps trop jeune, je dois oublier le goût amer de se semence, de sa peau de sel et de fiel, je dois oublier ses mains dans mes cheveux, sur ma tête, sur ma peau. Je dois oublier ses marques dans ma chair, et surtout ses marques dans mon âme. Mère, c'est la seule chose que je te demande, la seule chose que je te demanderai jamais.

Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras – je t'aime, Mère. Je sais que je suis destiné à remplacer – être – Sephiroth. Je vais tuer – je vais rester vivant – je vais guider mes frères – je suivrai la trace de ton énergie, celle de notre famille.

Oublier Sephiroth. Il ne serait qu'une trace dans mon sang. Une présence dans mes cellules. Un murmure inaudible dans mon esprit.

Pour mieux le retrouver, je dois d'abord l'oublier. Il sera ce que je serai, mais je ne veux plus lui appartenir. Je veux l'aimer à travers toi. Je veux l'aimer dans ma Réunion avec toi, dans notre rencontre, dans notre éternité.

Je veux l'oublier pour redevenir un enfant, pour retrouver l'innocence qu'il m'a volée. Je veux l'oublier pour mieux te servir. Je veux l'oublier pour me battre. Je veux l'oublier pour enfin connaître une part de bonheur, de plaisir…

Tu veux que ton enfant soit heureux, non?

Tu es ma Mère, ma lumière, tu es ma vie, tu es toute-puissante…

_Alors je fermerai ton esprit. Ainsi soit-il._

Merci, Mère. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas.


End file.
